The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch capable of connecting or disconnecting a driving shaft and a driven shaft by utilization of a permanent magnet.
There have heretofore been proposed clutches in which centrifugal force is exerted on a spring, clutches making use of magnetism of an exciting coil, etc. However, these clutches are complicated in construction, entail a disadvantage from an economical point of view and prevent the advancement of productivity.